Rendezvous
by Koucha
Summary: N/Touko: "How long until I can see you again?" Sometimes if you look too hard, you'll pass right by what you're searching for. A story of two people, no matter how many times they cross paths, they only pass each other a breath away. Unova-Hoenn regions. (Summary in progress.)


Thank you for reading.

This is a forewarning: this will be Frustrating. Boring possibly, I hope not. Please do leave a review, tips, advice, and I will look forward to your responses.

This story is meant to be exaggeratedly long, and takes place a few months after N has left the castle.

Also, The first chapter is meant to be slightly vague, as it expresses how Touko felt the past few months. Please enjoy the first chapter, thank you for reading!

I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Rendezvous**

Ever since the grandiose of the ever famous poke-battle between both the King and the Champion, Unova has been in an uproar. The beginning of the first few weeks' news had spread like wild fire, announcing that Plasma must be defeated and broken apart. In doing so many trainers placed themselves before the task, forcing their opponents to release _their_ own pokemon and to flee. In no less than a passing month did the Plasma grunts scatter under the light of the information. Now without a leader to follow through nor a purpose any longer to guide them they could do nothing more but disperse.

People spot a few Grunts on occasion.

The seven sages kept themselves hidden, though it was presumed that they are no longer harmful, after having their faces plastered atop of Castelia city's walls. It seemed though Ghetsis had fled as well, much to Looker's dismay. Touko saw no harm in him however, now without his son to guide his people. His years of progress crumbled in only mere days, which could only make the girl swell just a little at her accomplishment.

Pokemon and trainers have also flourished, bringing themselves back for more battles and goals. Many now have one achievement on their mind: to beat the Champion.

Though there is little luck how well that will go along, seeing as she has not revealed herself to anyone ever since that day.

"_Farewell."_

.

.

.

Nuvema held it's peaceful composure throughout the rolling events, as though it was oblivious to anything outside of their home. Not a single trainer ever trespassed the little town's barrier, one as of which the Champion herself was quite grateful for.

It gave the brunette plenty of time to keep to herself in mourning over her missing companion.

Bianca often visited her, trying to lighten up her best friend as much as distract her from her previous rival. "I hear Castelia city has decided to release that dessert stand all season this year! We should go sometime yeah?" she quipped happily, teetering her feet over the tired girl. After a few minutes of no replies, she often would tap her toes impatiently. "Touko you should keep your spirits high! There are more chances in a lifetime to see him again!"

The beginning of the few weeks seemed a bit well in her opinion—truly believing her forest friend was to return no later than another week. She stayed hopeful, assuring her friends that he would return soon—that everything can start over between them all. Often did she chuckle to herself, whispering under her breath for her own comfort.

A month passed and her mind seemed to worry even more so.

"Was he eating right I wonder…?"

"Do you think he misses us?"

"Maybe he's actually becoming a real trainer…ha ha, wouldn't that be funny Cheren?"

"I wonder when he's returning…soon I hope?"

As her own words of encouragement continued, it sent both Bianca and Cheren a warning gaze at their best friend.

A few more weeks had passed, before the duo visited her home, noting her distressed behavior. Her unkempt hair sprawled, her oceanic eyes were now dulling to a murky hue, and her upbeat appearance finally deteriorating before them.

They spent that entire day assuring her that he would be back so very soon, with unique friends and companions for them all to see. In doing so, this became one of their fallbacks.

Every Wednesday Bianca visited Touko, greeting a worrisome mother and got quick to work. She would fumble with the brunettes lovely hair, brushing it with a hum in her voice. "The girls in Castelia City say there are very charming men in Lacunosa. Maybe we should visit there…?" she peered her voice above Touko's ear gently. "Don't tell Cheren though, I'm sure he would disapprove of this!" Her companion felt a broken smile crack against her features. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke kindly towards the blonde.

"I'm sure Cheren wouldn't mind, as long as you came back to him."

Bianca dutifully stayed silent the rest of the day.

Thursdays and Mondays Cheren visited, to see Touko sitting up against her worn bedroom, out at a vacant window. "Touko." He would nod towards her, sitting at the end of the bed like a loyal lillipup.

He listened quietly the rest of the day as she spoke. Mostly of _him_ with the slightest note of amusement. The words she spoke sounded merely as though they were parted breaths. In the quiet of the household, the stoic boy heard every whisper and every hush. Cheren would nod, allowing her notice that he was listening ever so carefully.

"He'll be back."

.

.

.

The other days of the week were dedicated loyally to rest—rest of which wasn't necessary. It often gave her time to dream of the liberator who cared so kindly towards everyone. Shocking green hair, deep grey-blue eyes—she would note that they did shine brighter when he was happy—and that admirable smile he donned when he was with her. His appearance never morphed, as though he was with her as she slept.

In some dreams she was able to catch him, and he would smile that charming smile and place a kiss on her forehead. A deep voice of remembrance resonated every so often from him. A chuckle filled with mirth and set her dreams deeper into her slumber. These were her cherished moments from back then at Nimbasa, or the little strolls in Lacunosa. Only when she was forced to wake up did she feel tears prickling her eyes.

In some dreams she couldn't catch him—like a fleeting bird. No matter how hard she ran or how many obstacles she succeeded, he never wanted her to catch him. Her arms sprawled out before her at a chance to hold onto his sleeves, his waist, anything that could keep him staying a little longer. The distance was too close, before it slipped innocently passed her fingers. Just like the dream before, at the final ending was this melancholic nightmare the same.

"_Farewell, Champion."_

.

.

.

A couple more days inclined her mother to finally scold her. "You're lucky I'm here, at least letting your Pokemon out to walk in the neighborhood! You haven't left this place in forever Touko!" Her scolding only continued every day with ongoing rants. Some occasions her mother would release a dry sob and shake her head furiously. Other times she would mumble her rants for herself to hear. Nonetheless Touko's mother was soon at her own limitations. Her two friends at times forced her mother to calm her composure—but even they themselves could feel a breaking point appearing soon.

Her daughter merely tossed over the covers and slept yet another day away.

.

.

.

Enough was enough.

"To be honest…I don't know what I should do." She mumbled lowly to herself, looking out to see that summer had morphed into the beginning of autumn. When she arrived home it had only just started budding! Her eyes could only stare up at the trees in wonderment—"I slept through an entire season."

For the first time in four months of doing absolutely nothing, her mother had decided on abandoning her. Taking all the necessary items in her old bags, she chucked them out of her home, shoving her daughter out to the bright world. Touko could only nod grimly at herself, seeing her mother painfully closing the door in front of her child. The trainer had to strain her ears to hear the tired voice behind the wooden barrier. "I don't know what to do with you anymore Touko. So …just go."

With a few meager steps, she unleashed her Serpent friend to support her walking.

"What can I do?" her sky-blue eyes glanced downwards at her Serperior, crooning up at her owner with a tint of worry. "We'll be fine…she means well for us you know that." They both took a glance behind them, seeing her mother peering out of the window. At their notice the elder gave a tiresome sigh before turning away from them both. Gracefully, Touko touched the top of her pokemon's head, smiling at her happily. "This way then, Serperior." And as she was told, the snake slithered alongside, guiding the lanky girl's path towards the familiar lab.

Halfway to the destination her breath parted in pants. Her body slowly ached from the dormant rest it was given so graciously. To feel her muscles pull at another step made her cringe. It had only been a few days ago that Professor Juniper asked her to visit. But as the days moved by slowly the lethargic trainer seemed to have forgotten her task.

And oh, how painful it was to walk! She should had taken everyone's advice—to at least train and exercise—who would have known that staying in bed for several weeks would bring such a heavy toll?

Serperior merely nudged her owner forward another step, carefully staring as the brunettes legs were giving in.

Her eyes became dreary at the sight of the rather large lab. Sweat slightly dampening the back of her neck. She paid no notice towards it but rather towards the slightly larger areas that the lab had filled in. Had it been expanded? Touko shook her head as her weary body heaved open the metallic doors. The doors gave in a creak before the girl dragged herself inside with the tiniest of smiles.

The cool air was a nice welcome, and she waved a meager hand to the few local scientists at their stations before her eyes lingered a tad longer to a few familiar faces. Indeed, the area had grown larger. Cabinets filled the walls, new stations held chemicals and items, and construction areas seemed to be near complete. All spared a glance at the previous Hero, before turning back to their duty.

"Ahh Miss Ryouko!" down at the end of the room sat her professor, beaming a bright smile her direction. A smile so kind and welcoming, even the tired Champion exposed a smile as wide as she could muster. Her muscles tensed once more as she forced a small jog to her friend.

"Professor Juniper, it's been a while—"

"Correct you are Touko! Seeing that you've been just a few blocks away, it's been _four_ months, am I not mistaken?" she scolded playfully with a tut of her tongue. Even through the charm though, it held a slight bitter scorn towards her student. She couldn't help but nod towards her professor keeping her mouth shut. It was her fault for ignoring her family after all.

"You know how things go…with saving Unova and all." Her snake chortled a laugh of its own at the remark. The taller woman pursed her lips, scrutinizing her gaze towards the younger woman. "D-Did this place get bigger too?" Touko managed to choke in, looking about the new open spaces within her vicinity. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that Juniper had softened her composure now.

"Yes…Saving Unova…Ahh.." Juniper tapped her chin for only a moment before smiling once more. "Indeed it did! We've expanded the left wing as a section for a day-care simulator. It's not yet complete, but we'll be able to store much more pokemon this way!" She motioned with a roll of her hand to her left, smiling brightly at her new accomplishment.

The door was wide open, revealing a large vivid patch of green grass, and past that a tiny fence could be seen. Touko took a few clammy steps towards its direction—wishing to see more of the development of Nuvema's very own day-care—but was stopped with a hand pressed against her chest. Juniper waved a finger freely to bring her attention back towards herself.

"But this isn't the reason why I called you here. Well, it is, partially, but we have something much more serious to discuss!" she swung her body around to face the large computer before her. Touko only shifted a blank look to her dear Pokemon before wafting her gaze to the brightly lit screen. "Let's see…Ah! Here we go."

The screen went blank for a minute, before another familiar face appeared.

He stood before the monitor with a coffee in his hands. His dark brown hair seemed a tad rugged, almost as if he hadn't slept for days. The dark circles under his eyes also expressed this theory. To think Touko looked bad in months couldn't compare to the poor man. It took only a few minutes before she noticed the coat and the badge hanging lazily on his chair.

"Looker..?"

"…Hello? Is this workin—ahh! Touko, there you are. Finally! I've been trying to contact you—but you never seem to answer." He gave a frown at the camera, directed at the young girl before he glanced down. "Your mother recently contacted me, though she isn't the only one to do so—Bianca and Cheren as well." He placed the mug down gently and clasped his hands over one another, leaning into the screen a bit more. "They said you are very concerned about…someone in particular."

The motions of the young girl simply confirmed it for him. With a gruff cough he leaned away from the screen with a shuffling of papers being heard. He continued on, "It seems that he's been missing for the past few months am I right?" he peered back into the view of the port before the girl only shifted her head.

Touko opened her mouth to speak, but no words could form for her. She had been too weak to even talk about him—just a simple thought alone nowadays brought her to glossed eyes and dry sobs. Looker continued.

"Your face says it all. They also said that you haven't been…acting properly." There was a dragged moment as he sighed, looking across to Juniper, who in turn gave a nod.

"You haven't even taken proper care of your pokemon any longer…from what I've heard that is." Touko stared down now, refusing to acknowledge the statement.

"I…I'm sorry—it's just…N…"

"That's not a good excuse Touko…You're our hero, our Champion! And now you're withering away like a leaf. I've been scheduled of your actions as of late." He gave a gruff cough. His voice laced with concern over her as he averted the camera's gaze. "And…a friend from Hoenn has said that people have recent sightings of a rather large dragon flying around the coastal area of Mossdeep City."

"…I-I'm sure that's a…what is it…dragon…ite? And just so you know, I'm quite well! Mu-Much better than you for that matter…I don't starve myself or anything!" she hissed painfully, glaring at the screen. "I've just been sleeping a long time…it…helps."

Looker simply ran a hand through his tousled hair, sighing with a shake. "It was white as a cloud Touko. And there aren't really many Pokemon as large as what they depicted. He's in Hoenn. That much we're sure." He opened his mouth to say more but an insistent beeping had gone off behind him. "A-Ah! Looks like I have to go—Remember, Mossdeep City!" the screen went blank moments later.

Touko barely took notice of the now present Cheren and Bianca, nor Professor Juniper who was digging her feeble hands into the girl's bag. Her mind was just suddenly…blank. Hoenn? Really? Could he really be residing in Hoenn then?

Her mouth was too dry to speak—tears filled to the brim before her lips contorted to a wide smile. "H-Hoenn…" She stifled a dry sob, overwhelmed at the thought of seeing her dear friend once more.

"We figured this would be best for you, Touko." Juniper soon piped in, holding each of Touko's pokemon against her coat. Handing four of the little spheres over to Cheren and Bianca, the professor motioned over to the frail teen with a shining smile. "We can only permit you two pokemon; Zekrom and your Serperior. The region usually never allows foreign pokemon—so being a champion has benefits doesn't it?" There was a young giggle erupting from the woman. She was truly happy for the trainer.

"We also know…since it's you that you'll want to leave right away." Cheren took a step beside Juniper, holding up an Xtranceiver, a new device it seemed, and placing it against Touko's thin arm. "It's the latest model, so it should be good to use for when you're in Hoenn." soon after Juniper handed her the two pokeballs, while Bianca started to burst a shrill cry. "Oh Touko! This will be fun—a brand new adventure!" And like a family they began to prepare the hero with all of her necessities—even a casual rant on behavior and hygiene—before she had finally stood in front of them all in solitude.

Touko looked at each of their faces, her guilt ridden feelings dissolving as they threw their genuine feelings before her. From Juniper with a widened grin, Cheren held a softened gaze and Bianca with the brightest of smiles. Her eyes—finally lighting from its murky color—glossed over with fresh tears before her own smile cracked wide open. "Thank you everyone."

A few hours later Touko sat atop of Zekrom, looking below at the trio of friends. Her heart at that moment was bright and livid, showing her true emotions as she had always done before. With a gestured wave her mighty legendary lifted its wings in a flourish.

The new colors of autumn leaves sprinkled about the three as they all gathered to see the young champion fly off into the evening sky. They were proud, knowing fully well that the brunette now had a new purpose—whether it be finding N Harmonia—or starting a new adventure altogether.

There was a long silence between them all until the professor finally spoke up against the rustling leaves.

"She's starting her own adventure, why not we do the same?"

* * *

Koucha here:

I hope you made it this far without falling asleep on your computer...

You don't need to leave a review/comment, but is very much appreciated! Thank you.


End file.
